Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to broadcast systems, and more particularly, to digital television (DTV) systems, analog front-end integrated circuits for DTV systems, and operating methods for analog front-end integrated circuits.
With improvements in communication technologies, increased demand for diversity in entertainment, and rising consumer expectations for high quality media content, a number of different broadcasting services are available. Examples of contemporary broadcasting services include those defined by technical standards promulgated by the terrestrial national television system committee (NTSC) broadcasting service, the terrestrial phase alternating line (PAL) broadcasting service, as well as cable and satellite broadcasting services. Since this proliferation of broadcasting services uses different signal processing techniques, different transmission media, and/or different transmission bands, contemporary broadcast receiving devices must be able to receive and process various signals according to the particular specifications mandated by different broadcasting services.
The circuitry in a broadcast receiving device adapted to receive and initially process an input signal is commonly referred to as a “front-end” circuit. Contemporary broadcast receiving devices must generally include a plurality of front-end circuits, each being respectively capable of receiving and processing a different type of broadcast signal. Each front-end circuit operates in response to one or more clock signals (hereafter, collectively and/or singularly the “clock signal”).
Unfortunately, the multiplicity of front-end circuits used in conventional broadcast receiving units each requires its own circuit providing a clock signal. This requirement expands the size of the front-end circuit of the constituent broadcast receiving device and increases manufacturing costs.